STARS
by Kiotana
Summary: Tyson promised he wouldn’t interfere in Kai’s battle against Brooklyn. SHOUNEN-AI/ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the character's present. Glay is the rightful owner of the fan art though.

Pairing: Kai x Tyson

Summary: Tyson promised he wouldn't interfere in Kai's battle against Brooklyn.

Author's notes: This is a short one-shot story of what happened between the time when Kai shows up to join the G-Revolution team against BEGA and just as Kai is going into battle against Brooklyn in the fourth battle.

Tyson and Kai's points of view keep altering from one to the other. I thought it was a cool effect. Tell me it was ^-^

I was inspired by Glay's work and tried my best to write what I saw: glay. deviantart. com / art / Stars-96362822 (remove spacing)

**Stars**

BEGA Stadium: The 4th battle

He's challenging Brooklyn. I knew he would, but what if he gets badly hurt? Tala is in the hospital from Garland's attacks and Kai could have, and could be, easily in the same position, but anyone can see that Brooklyn's naturally and immensely empowered. His attitude isn't one of mercy or passion either.

The team is giving Kai encouraging words as we follow him to our side of the stadium.

I have to stay positive though. Kai was going to win this to give me the chance to even out the odds against BEGA. Kai's giving us the chance to defeat Boris. I would never take that for granted, but if anything ever happened to Kai…

*

THE PREVIOUS DAY

I left Romero and the warehouse, ready to face my team. They needed me and the heavy metal Dranzer left with Tala was proof enough. Tyson had left it for me, I knew. He knew I would have gone to visit my Blitzkrieg team-mate. Tala was not someone I considered a friend, but there are very few I would ever admit to being one. Tala was my team-mate, but Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary and Tyson, were my friends. Tyson was the only one I had ever confided in whether I had wanted to or not. After so long, we have a mutual understanding of the other. Sometimes I believe he always understood, but perhaps it was the fact that Tyson could find the good in everyone that made it so. For me, he learned to approach me alone. His attitude towards me was different than it was towards Max or Ray; some form of respect perhaps. It was in those moments that we bonded.

As I reached the spot where we'd first encountered one another, the whole group of BBA supporters were gathered and looking rather exhausted. Tyson was still on his feet, but also tired from their training. He launched his blade into the sky with a roar and I launched mine. Dranzer hit his Dragoon and they returned to our respective palms. Eyes turned to me as I approached. There was a silent awe from all of them as I stood a few meters away from them. The wind blew gently; the sky a beautiful orange and no one said a word.

*

I needed to win. I had to get stronger. My battles had to be victories in less than 24 hours and against the strongest opponents I'd ever faced. I'd have to take them both on, Garland and Brooklyn, the next day and defeat them if this world had any hope saving the sport of Beyblade. I had been praying that by some miracle, Kai would show. I had always hoped for it, but I couldn't guarantee it this time. Not only did he have to recover from his last battle with Brooklyn, but he would have to find his new blade, master the difficult system and join us once more. On top of all that, he had to win at least one battle to give me the chance I needed. I still felt like I could believe in Kai, despite all that, because he would always do the right thing in the end and he always amazed me with his strength. There was nothing the Great Kai Hiwatari couldn't do.

As I demanded another round, my friends had to refuse; we were all exhausted and the sun was setting. It tore me up inside, feeling helpless that I could do no more from this point but give it my all. I was at my limit of strength and time. I had to give up my hopes of Kai showing, no matter how much I didn't want to. I needed to focus and be ready for a double-header. Beyblading was at stake and… I couldn't do this alone.

I launched Dragoon in the air, frustrated with the chance of losing it all. My blade was hit and sent back into my palm. That blue blade could only belong to one stoic blader; the very one I needed. I turned to him as he caught Dranzer and approached us. He was completely scratched up, his clothes torn every-which-way, but was as strong as ever. Kai had mastered the heavy metal blade and he was back on our side. He stopped a few feet away and silently spoke through each other's eyes.

*

You need me Tyson so here I am.

*

No apologies or questions needed. You're always welcome Kai.

*

I'm ready to fight for what's right now, but I want you next.

*

Whatever it is you want, I'll give it to you. All I need is for you to pull through for us.

*

You don't have to do this alone. I'll be here to defend you and your title until it can be mine. Beyblading isn't just a game anymore.

*

I believe in you. You've mastered your blade; that shot from a distance was proof enough and you've come back to us. Took your sweet time of course, but you'll do it.

*

I can do this.

*

I know you can. I was counting on it.

*

You always forgive me, so take me back this one last time.

*

"You're late…" I say to him simply, there is nothing more to say. I would always take him back. The others had only seen a staring contest.

*

With that, I've been forgiven and accepted once again. There is little room for humour at this time and I can't blame them, but it's rather odd; usually I was the serious one. The group gathered at Tyson's dojo where we all sat to eat. Without a word, I ate what I was given. It had been a while since my last balanced meal and it felt good. I didn't stick around for their chatter when it did come back though; I needed to think a little. I slipped away outside when I was done.

*

Kai was as quiet as ever and I could see that everyone was giving him some form of attention. I could imagine their worries, interests and perhaps even frustrations. I knew I was one of the worried ones. As much as I appreciated Kai's participation, I didn't know how well he'd fair in his battle. He looked real messed up and I could smell the sweat off him. Everyone here smelled of sweat though, so it wasn't saying much. I did my best to keep from staring, a lot like the others were doing, but I made sure he ate his food. I packed his plate with the most nutritious things I could reach from the center of the table. I knew he wouldn't have reached in first for anything; too polite when it came to being in someone's home even if it was the dojo. I knew he was in more pain than he was letting on and he couldn't fool anyone into thinking he wasn't tired with how dishevelled he was. If I hadn't been so worried I'd have told him he looked like a pack of raving fan girls got at him.

He finished his plate, drank another glass of water and stood. He left without a word and no one noticed but me. At this point, everyone had left him alone to talk amongst themselves, but I wouldn't let up. I had watched him eat through swift glances. He had eaten with his best manners of course, but being right beside him, I could see a little drool from the first few bites. I wanted to laugh, but I held it back, eating my own meal hungrily. I could tell he wanted to scarf it down like I did, but no one could eat like I could. I think eating more is a compliment even if others believed I barely tasted what I ate.

I didn't follow him; I knew where he was off to. I went into the food cabinet and my grandfather nearly thwacked me on the head with his kendo sword. I grabbed the First Aid Kit from the cabinet and protected myself with it. He stopped his assault and looked back at the table. He looked back at me and realised what I was up to. He let me through to the hall corridor and I was real glad we kept this kit in there since so many disastrous things happened in the kitchen, but now, I was glad I could help Kai out with at least his physical damage. I put the box on my desk in my room and slipped back down the hall towards the bathroom.

*

I walked along the deck to where I remembered the bathroom was located. I step into the small tiled room in desperate need of a shower. I look in the cupboard and find that my change of clothes, deodorant and toothbrush had not been moved from their spot. It took little room, but I appreciated it being there. I hadn't showered since the preliminaries and I could smell the fish due to the fishermen at the port. It was downright unpleasant and briefly wondered how anyone could have sat anywhere near me at the dinner table. I removed my clothes and started the shower. When I stepped into the warm spray I flinched from the sting. I had a few open wounds and some rather annoying cuts. This had been nothing in comparison to the mental state Brooklyn's beast had put me in, but despite all the pain, the shower felt good; refreshing. I didn't stay under the spray long, too tired to stand. I made sure to scrub my hair well though. When I got out, I pulled out a fresh towel from the shelf and started patting myself dry. I bit my lower lip as this caused some slight pain at the cuts. I was drying off my hair with the towel when there was a knock. I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist and gathered my things. I really did not want to be in the way if someone needed to use the bathroom.

*

I knocked on the door and heard him shuffled around. When he opened the door, I was stupidly surprised to see him so bare, wet and scratched. My face got all warm and I was probably blushing pretty bad. I smiled to cover it up and took his arm carefully with one hand to lead him to my room. I'd never seen Kai without his war paint on other than when I found his photo album at his place. He hadn't liked that at all. I had to admit, I had never really seen Kai shirtless either so when he'd stepped out the bathroom, he looked almost godly, but I imagined it was the steam giving his skin a misty glow.

We got to my room and I lit my lamp, the sky already dark and filled with stars. I sat him down on my bed, took his clothes, put them on my desk and closed the door. I took the bandage wrap from the box I'd brought and sat beside him. I didn't wait for a response; I just took his arm and started wrapping his wounds. With some ointment from the First Aid Kit, I rubbed it in gently over the deeper cuts before wrapping. I knew he would remove them in the morning so I told him to suck it up and humour me until morning at least. He needed at least the night's rest.

As I worked, Kai was staring out the window, not resisting and not even flinching. I thought I'd have been relieved to have Kai back, and I was, but I couldn't help worrying if Kai was pushing too hard. He may not have said anything, but I knew he would challenge Brooklyn. He was powerful; I didn't even know if I could beat him. Kai was going for it though. He'd taken him on once so I hoped he knew better than I did on how to take him down. We both knew what was at stake though, this was unavoidable, but I didn't want anything to happen to him again. When I'd seen him on TV, tossed aside like trash; I was so afraid I'd lose him. I had remembered Tala in the hospital, completely covered in bandages and immobile and it drove me crazy not knowing. As the G-Revolution team, we went to the hospital the next day in order to see Tala, but I was looking for Kai. Kai hadn't even checked in. At first, I was worried, and then I thought that maybe that meant he was not in a critical state. I left his new Dranzer with Tala, my last hope.

Both his hands and arms were done now so I looked up to his face. I gently wrapped his neck wounds, but he still didn't care. I was proud of that because that meant he trusted me enough to wrap him with something I could strangle him with. Why I thought he'd ever think that was just because Kai was defensive, but I was Tyson and I would never do that to anyone. I was glad to be me as I finished there. I looked up at his face; my last spot. I reached up and touched his bare cheek. He turned on command, losing his sight of the sky. I brushed his bangs to see if there weren't anymore scratches. There was a gash across his right eye, but all I could do for that was put some more ointment on it. I did my best to keep from putting any near his luscious purple eyes…

*

When I opened the door, Tyson was there looking up at me with a soft smile. His cheeks were a little pink, but I didn't think on it long; he gently pulled at my elbow and guided me down the hall. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, but I had an idea. We entered his room, a surprisingly clean space, and sat me down on his bed. He took my things from me and set them on his desk. He removed his red jacket and his cap, hanging them on the chair and picked up some kind of white tape from the desk. It was bandage wrap. He sat on my right and took my arm. He started bandaging my hand that twitched from the slight sting, but I stilled myself for the rest. He put some ointment on my cuts from the First Aid Kit when it was deep enough. I let him, but I scowled. I did not want to battle in bandages.

"I know you'll take them off, but at least wait until morning okay," he huffed. "You could at least try to make me feel better about you going into battle like this," he said, a small smile on his lips as he wrapped me carefully. How he read me like that was a mystery, but I didn't mind. If he could read me like I read him, then our bond was strong. I looked away towards his window and saw the stars. It was a beautiful clear night; the sun sure to shine in the morning.

Before I knew it, Tyson touched my cheek with his warm hands and made me turn to him. He brushed my bangs with his other hand then applied some ointment on the small cuts. I watched him intently, warm brown eyes concentrated on his task. My injuries were much more obvious now that bandages covered them, but I could only imagine how much I was going to need after my next battle. Tyson was good with bandage wrap at least.

*

"Kai, thanks for coming…"

Yeah, I thanked him. I wanted to show him I appreciated it not just through caring for his wounds, but through words; something Kai avoided most of the time. I got up, but so did he. He took his gloves, putting them back on over the bandages and went to the window to stare out again. His skin was so pale in contrast to the darkness.

*

I stood by the window and stared out to the sky. Tyson didn't have to say such a thing. I was the burden; I should have been thanking him. I wanted to rid him of his worries. I was there to do what was right; beat BEGA and restore the good name of the sport of Beyblading. To do that, I needed to win this battle for Tyson and the others. I needed to regain my honour and beat Brooklyn. He was no beyblader, he was just gifted and I had to put him down and show him that there is more to it than that. I remember having learned that a long time ago thanks to Tyson, but I would not let Tyson be exhausted by him. I hoped I could be enough to show Brooklyn what he was missing. I would show everyone that I was a true Beyblader and no longer the rogue in seek of power that I was. It was only times like these that I knew the only ones who knew I had long since changed were my team-mates; the Bladebreakers.

*

"Tyson," he called, a whisper over his lips. I approached.

"Yeah Kai?"

"I'll win tomorrow," he told me and looked straight into my eyes. "I guarantee it." I was a little shocked by his confidence. I looked out the window as he had.

"Thanks… but at what cost…" I said quietly, but he heard me.

*

I narrowed my eyes at him, angered by his withered faith in me. I deserved it I suppose… but then I saw that saddened glimmer in his eyes, like he'd cry. I then concluded that he was not referring to me as if I were making him a deal or using a darker power, but referring to my injuries. Watching him clutch the bandages in his gloved hand was proof enough. Despite his worry for me, he had to believe I was able to win my battle. Of all people, Tyson believed in me.

"You don't believe I can?" I said in a low growl.

*

I instantly felt bad. I was supposed to be supportive of him. I had been hoping for him to show up this whole time and I was doubting and worrying about him now.

"Of course you can. I have no doubt!" I said, looking up to him with the biggest grin. He walked away from the window, knowing I was lying. I turned back to the window, ashamed of myself. I put my palms on the frame, leaning there for a moment.

*

He was lying to me. He was too worried. The stress had really gotten to his head. Tyson was tense, nervous, anxious, angry, sad… I couldn't stand to see him this way. Tyson needed to be himself and bring out the best in himself after me. I needed to inspire him like he inspired me…

*

As I angrily squeezed the roll, I felt heat brush up against my left shoulder and weight pushing me a little closer to the window. Kai pressed his hand to the window pane and leaned over, casting me in darkness from the room light. I gulped and looked up at my intimidating and beautiful captor. He leaned his head in close, so close that we were nearly nose to nose.

"I believe in you Tyson," he said, making my heart pound. His body heat was radiating off him and his breath still smelling of rice tickled my lips. "Can you believe in me?" It was hard to deny that in the position I was in because if I could trust and believe in anyone to pull through for me, it was Kai. I really smiled this time; feeling warm from the inside out.

"I believe in you Kai," I told him, looking into his passionate eyes, remembering them when he battled and all the power he held in them. "I… just don't want you hurt…"

*

Pressed against him, I had gotten his confidence back, but now he was trying to excuse himself. I wouldn't let him. I leaned in closer, our spiky hair mingling together and his scent pulling me closer. I brushed my lips against his, kissing his warm lips; something I had long wished to do. I pulled away just the same way, leaving that kiss; soft and tender. Opening my eyes, he had a small smile on his lips as he blushed and turned his head slightly away. I brushed his forehead with the tip of my nose and put my other hand on the frame, trapping him effectively.

"Promise you won't interfere," I whispered.

*

The kiss had been brief, but it had been so warm, soft, loving… the best first kiss I could ever have asked for and from Kai to top it all off! There was no way I could deny him this.

"Hai…" I nodded. "I promise…" I was dazzled… yes, dazzled… by the feeling that overcame me; the tingling in my lips to the millions of warm butterflies tickling my insides. Why did I have it so bad for this guy?

*

I pulled away from his side, satisfied with that answer without a doubt. I felt a new confidence in my own ability and in this boy that charmed me the day he addressed me. This was the stubborn boy who'd made me open my eyes to the world and stole my heart. I could belong to no other.

With both hands leaning on the glass, I lay my head in his neck to nuzzle it; something more affectionate than intimidating.

"Arigato…Takao…" I whispered to him as I placed a small kiss there. '… for everything…' I pulled away for the last time, smiling as I took my clothes and left his room. My destiny was close at hand and Dranzer was my guide.

*

I heard the door open and close again. He was gone. I dropped onto my bed and huddled into a ball on my side, crossing my arms over my chest in a self-embrace. I could feel my heart still pounding away beneath them, but I'd never felt so warm. I had it real bad. No one else in the world could have done that to me. Kai was truly something.

My dreams were beautiful and peaceful… like our battle in the stars.

*

PRESENT

"I've waited… and now the time has come. Destiny… the time has come. It's my turn," I tell him confidently from the steps to the stadium. It's my time to shine and Tyson's last warning to keep his promise. Tyson's support and faith in me is all I need. Dranzer, let's finish this.

END.

~Kio

READ and REVIEW. No flaming, just critics and insightful opinions! :)

Proud notes: For some reason, I think Kai would not actually hold Tyson with his hands. It's a tease, it's respectful of the body, and it does not restrain. Tyson could have escaped the whole time. I hope they both came out in character. Aren't soft kisses the best?


End file.
